


Moving Forwards (EA's missing epilogue)

by AwwwCoffee_No



Series: Elective Amnesia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Judy Hopps got a hug, Judy Hopps needs a hug, POV Nick Wilde, Really just an extra chapter, Remember how Judy was on the phone all morning, What happened to Nick's apology, this is why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwwCoffee_No/pseuds/AwwwCoffee_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing chapter for Elective Amnesia, or as I like to call it Nick's epilogue. For reasons apparent I decided this would break up the ending of the main fic itself and decided to release it separately.<br/>READ ELECTIVE AMNESIA FIRST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forwards (EA's missing epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elective Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485038) by [AwwwCoffee_No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwwCoffee_No/pseuds/AwwwCoffee_No). 



> The missing chapter for Elective Amnesia, or as I like to call it Nick's epilogue. For reasons apparent I decided this would break up the ending of the main fic itself and decided to release it separately. Hopefully it clears up some things for everyone but it is not meant to be a story on it's own.  
> So for reference, READ ELECTIVE AMNESIA FIRST.  
> Enjoy

Officer Nicholas Wilde stopped in his tracks, leaning against the wall of the foyer and tried to calm his breathing. His heart thudded in his chest at a desperate tempo, punishing him for the almost-moment he’d just been subjected to. Then again the pain might be from his broken rib so he was being cautious.

Resting his head back he looked around Precinct One’s atrium, taking in the scene. Natural lighting filled the beating heart of the ZPD like it was a district of its own, although the thick glass and insulation kept it at a neutral temperature. Everything was as it should be; Clawhauser was at his desk, using his phone idly with fumbling cheetah paws. Grizolli was flirting with a lioness from HR, laughing too loudly at her jokes and winking intermittently. A pair of wolves that Nick knew were coming off the night shift, looking tired and relieved to be going home.

Nick nodded to the two, Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford had saved his ass, along with Delgato, when the cavalry came calling on the warehouse Nick snuck into last night. Together they, lead by the mysterious sand-coloured Detective Jesse Hunter, had arrested the two culprits behind the Sahara Square robbery. Nick was lucky to have walked out of that case, broken and bruised as he was.

It could’ve been a lot worse.

He’d spent the early morning in a hospital bed, recovering. But when he finally woke up from the influence of the painkillers he’d been given, he’d made a fast decision. Alone and unattended, he’d slipped out of the building before the staff could notice. Though not, without nabbing his clothes back first. He had his pride still.

On a hunch, he’d returned to the Precinct, looking for his estranged partner. Nick wanted to apologise before the damage inflicted by his case report festered. He’d said something in there, acknowledged some concerns, under the premise that it would go no further than the Chief. He’d been mistaken of course (Murphy’s law apparently), its words reaching first Judy, then the rest of the precinct. A day later and an apology was long overdue, regardless of what happened in the meantime.

They’d both made mistakes, but Nick’s was of an entirely different nature. He could accept that. He’d made a blundering personal choice more deserving of an angsty amateur that the thirty-two-year-old mammal he was.

But as soon as he’d limped into the Precinct, Chief Bogo had appeared like a summoned spirit and carried him off to his office. After the legally mandated lecture against going AWOL (was it AWOL if you and your boss have an agreement?) Bogo had grilled Nick for a recount of his solo investigation. When he’d finally escaped from the Buffalo’s lair, it hadn’t taken long to find where the first bunny officer had gotten to.

He’d arrived at lock up just in time to witness James Reynard’s release. The fox’s proven innocence would have filled Nick with pride any other time. But the words James said to Judy had Nick’s jaw tightening painfully like a vice to stop his own outburst, his poor muzzle resenting the abuse. It wouldn’t do him any good and he knew Judy didn’t want anyone sticking up for her, she didn’t need some golden-haired prince charming.

When James had turned he’d been surprised at Nick’s presence. Nick had noticed the foxes smile forming in gratitude, likely to offer some pitiful exclamation of ‘thank you’ but Nick had stopped the interaction with a sharp shake of his head. He’d flicked his eyes towards his shoulder melodramatically, the message clear.

 _Later_.

With a nod of farewell to Officer McHorn, he had been left alone with the grey haired rabbit. That’s where the mistakes started. Instead of apologising for his own mistakes he’d allowed curiosity and concern to sidetrack him.

Carrots had looked beaten up, although Nick was the one sporting the actual injuries. But she’d looked tired, weary; dark bags clung under her eyes like sloths to a tree branch, and her lips were fixed dejectedly in a sad frown, her shoulders slumped in defeat. It was a look that didn’t belong on the face of his bunny partner. Initially a whim, he supposed that was why he hugged her, pulling her into an embrace like he could shield her from her troubles. Because he couldn’t stand seeing her that way regardless of any issues between them. Judy Hopps was a force of nature, the mammal embodiment of innocence and hope. She was the bunny who’d worked her little cottontail off to get into the ZPD and done so with an iron will regardless of the countless voices telling her she couldn’t. She had a smile that lit up the world around it, a beacon of good in a grey and dreary city.

And there she was, shouldering the entirety of the blame like a yoke she had no choice but to carry. He’d seen in her eyes the thought process inside her brain; that she was damaged goods. He hadn’t been lying when he told her she wasn’t a bad cop or a jerk. She really was an amazing rabbit. He couldn’t emphasize it enough. She was the exception to the rule; that nobody could be anything other than what they are because she was so much larger than the life allotted to her. Nick would protect that for as long as he could.

And if at times he had to hold her and keeps his mouth shut about tears staining his shirt, he’d do that. If only to bask in her aura a little longer before reality crashed back in.

Successfully he’d lead the conversation into safer waters, discussing the case with her. But at some point, he realised his mistake in being so familiar. She’d looked at him and he’d looked at her. His heart began a low chant, growing in rhythm and volume. It was a ritual he’d shared with females before, right before instinct drove them to do something stupid like kiss each other.

Forcefully, Nick had sidestepped the upcoming event and excused himself. Because there was no end to the list of reasons why he- no, they couldn’t. That was how he found himself leaning his head back against a wall, trying to breathe in enough air that his chest wouldn’t feel so empty. That was where she found him again.

“Hey Nick,” the voice was soft and uncertain but Nick’s eyes shot open regardless, “I know, alright.”

She was standing in front of him, paws out in a way that was meant to be open, comforting. But the ominous nature of her words prevented him from relaxing. Know what? His feelings for her? His deal with Finnick? A hundred different damning details of his past? There were a hundred possible answers to the question, and each one spelt his doom.

His eyes caught on the red file in her grey paws, and he thought to the other red-backed file. Did she know someone had leaked it to the whole department? Taking an educated guess, he hustled to deliver his own apology, “Look Carrots, about the case report yesterday, I’m really...”

“Save it Nick,” she slashed her paw through the air as if she could cut down that line of conversation with an imaginary blade. Or maybe it was him she wanted to cut down? “I’m not talking about that.”

That was indeed ominous, and foreboding. Again his mind went through the list of things he didn’t want ZPD’s poster bunny knowing once more. An extensive list. Eloquent as ever he said, “Huh?”

“The doctors told me,” Carrots started, “asked me actually. When you were under. They wanted to know where you lived, seeing as you were about to be confined to bed rest and all. And that’s when I realised, you don’t have a home address on your file, Nick.”

Her words were soft like you might use with a scared kit but Nick resisted letting out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t stumbled upon anything big, but it was still a touchy territory. So he lied, “I’m staying at Finn’s.”

She shook her head, “I talked to Finnick, he told me, Nick. That bridge I found you under, that’s your...”

“Home,” Nick finished, his voice turning bitter as he gave up the pretence. “Go ahead Carrots; Make with the troll jokes.”

The bunny looked scandalised, her purple eyes expanding. Hurriedly she found her tongue, “I wasn’t going to... Uh, I guess Reynard was telling the truth.”

Nick reeled, taken back by the sudden change of topic, “About what?”

“How hard it was to move into his home.”

Nick recalled back to the interrogation that he’d sat out on, where a brave little bunny went alone against a mysterious fox. It had been a complaint thrown amongst an argument to gain pity for the incriminated fox that Nick instantly forgot, but of course Judy Hopps had remembered it. She’d even thought about it enough to voice her concern.

Nick dropped his head, avoiding her gaze. He didn’t like complaining, bitching about personal hardships. That’s what people did when they couldn’t hack it, but he told her the truth, “It’s not so easy when you’re a fox.”

Carrots nodded, a smirk chasing her lips ironically, “So I have heard.”

Uncomfortable, Nick felt the need to shift her focus, “Heck, why do you think Finnick lives in a van?”

“I’m not judging you, Nick.” Carrots stepped closer, her height forcing him to meet her violet eyes. Hesitantly she placed a paw on his uninjured forearm, “I know it’s hard for a fox to find an apartment. I was just wondering... if it might be easier with a rabbit?”

Nick stared at her uncomprehending, “What are you saying Carrots?”

If anything her smile grew, finding humour as her words went over Nick’s head for once instead of the other way around. Slowly, like she was educating a class of preschoolers she explained, “My lease is up in a month. And you are always telling me I need to get out of my shoe box of a place. You need a place, I need a place. We should find an apartment together, don’t you think Wilde?”

Nick stared at her, trying to wrap his head around it. He understood the question now, it was the answer that he was deciding. It should be no, he decided. If he was having enough trouble remaining platonic with her now, how hard would it be to stall his desire living with her? Scenarios ran through his head that made him glad his fur covered up any blush.

Long story short, it was a bad idea, they were two complete opposites. Predator and prey. Old and young. Good and bad. Success and...

That was it wasn’t it, the reason he couldn’t be her roommate or any other type of mate beyond that. She was a sparkling beacon of hope and success whilst he was stained black with failure and sin. Too many failed dreams and broken schemes had touched him, and like a leper he worried he’d infect her by proxy; turn her from a hopeful rising star to a forgotten decrepit just by getting too close. For her sake, his answer would be no.

He snapped himself from his reverie, looking her in the eye and opening his mouth, “I’d like that.”

He froze, anger blossoming towards his traitorous tongue. But the look of happiness in Carrots eyes stopped him, he couldn’t take it back. Shit, she even added a little air pump that was way too adorable. Damn it Wilde, not five seconds in and you’re getting all doe-eyed like a fucking teenager.

He shook himself back to reality in time to hear Carrots speak, calmly smiling once again, “Maybe we can discuss it over a coffee, my treat?”

Nick shook his head, grimacing apologetically, “Sorry Judy, maybe another time. I really do have somewhere I need to be.”

Judy’s eyes widened and her face fell, it was clear she didn’t believe him. Regardless, she accepted it with a brave face, “Oh. Well okay then, we’ll talk later?”

“Yeah. Later.”

She nodded, giving him a half-hearted wave, “Okay, have a good day Nick.”

“You too Carrots, bye,”  Nick said as he gave her one more apologetic smile before turning away, making for the exit.

Outside it was beginning to heat up, but it didn’t seem as unpleasant as the past few weeks. Perhaps it was cooler or Nick was just coping better, but everything felt a little more manageable now. Not even the grim task he’d set himself could ruin the comfortable mood he was in.  

Now he had to go find a fox.

* * *

 

James Reynard was sitting at the bar nursing his fourth beer, a sensible first choice for a fox after a day spent in the slammer. He hadn’t stopped to go home and change or shower before getting here, but the place already stank to high heavens of fox musk. A little more wouldn’t hurt. It was kind of ironic that Nick found him in the first pub he deigned to look, but then the _Robin Hood_ had always been _the place_ for foxes. A sanctuary almost, under the watchful eyes of the patron saint Todd.

Speaking of which, at the bar, Todd raised an eyebrow at Nick entrance, puzzled by the time of day or maybe the cast on Nick’s arm. Nick shook his head once and jerked his chin at Reynard’s back, explaining his presence wordlessly. He was here to talk to the newly released university student.

He sat down next to James heavily, allowing the tension of the last few days to ease into the comfortable stool. Seated, the discomfort or his ribs and tightness in his shouldered dissipated. He cracked a smile in relief, but kept his tone serious, “James Reynard.”

The blue eyed fox swivelled around to take in the sight of Nick, a hazy sway to his movement and a glassy film over eyes. He was apparently in the middle of the metaphorical one-too-many. James cracked a broad grin and clapped Nick on the back heartily, causing him to wince at the strain it put on his ribs, “Wilde! I was wondering when you’d find me, I have you to thank for my freedom after all.”

Fortunately, James Reynard was sober enough to forget Nick’s professional title in the shady bar. Regardless, Nick’s eyes darted around the room, looking for anyone paying too much attention to the exchange. The patrons included a group of wolves crowded around the jukebox, a weasel and badger playing cards and an intermittent gathering of foxes, despite the early hour of the day. But they were all minding their own business, so Nick turned back to the fox and shrugged, “It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” James snorted into his glass, before gesturing to Todd at the bar, “At least let me buy you a drink, I owe you that much at least.”

“I was just doing my job, you were innocent. I didn’t want to see another fox go away for something they didn’t do.” He said but didn’t stop his companion from ordering the drink.

James Reynard glanced at him, a conspirator’s smile on his face, “And if I had been guilty, what would your job be then?”

Nick paused long enough to look him in the eye, “I would have made damn sure first.”

If anything Reynard laughed more and clapped Nick on the back a second time as Todd placed two fresh pints in front of them silently, “Hah, it’s nice to think so. But, us foxes have to stick together.”

Nick winced, but it wasn’t from Reynard’s hearty slap on the back this time. As much as he didn’t like it, this case had become about species at some point. He remembered the words in his report, about his partner’s biases and prejudice, and grimaced again. He was just as guilty of that as Carrots. He found himself regretting the report even more.

He decided not to voice his thoughts, opting instead to sip his drink. This propelled Reynard to fill the silence with his own opinion, slurring his words, “I wouldn’t have been the first fox set up for something I didn’t do, though. And if Officer Hopps had her way, it won’t be the last. For all her protests of species equality, she’s just as fucking rac-.”

“Alright tiger, I’m going to stop you there,” Nick said abruptly, pushing his glass away from himself. This is what he’d come to talk about after all, “Let’s make one thing clear.”

Reynard’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t object. Nick didn’t miss the way his lips tightened, though. It was a beat before he said “Okay?”

“Do you have any idea what I went through to prove you are innocent?” Nick asked pointedly. He was a little proud to see the foxes eyes move to his broken arm and the bandages peeking out from under his shirt collar. Badges of honour, Nick decided.

“No.”

“Exactly, I risked my job and my life for you because I had a hunch.” Nick watched James’ eyes track the conversation, analysing the information stoically, already sobering. He continued,  “I did all that for a fox I don’t even know. Why? The fuck if I know, a misguided sense of duty maybe.”

Now he leaned forward, tapping the bar between them to make sure Reynard was alert, paying attention, “Now just imagine what I’d do for someone I actually _like_. Judy is a lot of things, all of them good, and a good friend is foremost among them. You? You’re smart Jim, and young, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you...”

Nick waited a beat, letting the fox process his compliment before he delivered the kicker. “But if you ever call Judy Hopps a bitch or threaten her again, prison will be the least of your concern. I _will_ end you. Am I clear?”

Honestly, Nick didn’t hate the guy, he even admired him a little. After all the kit was actually making it through university, something Nick had failed to do. But a point had to be made; Nick would protect the good that is Judy Hopps, even if he went to jail for it.

James Reynard had gone still, his eyes flinty, all the effects of alcohol consumption gone miraculously. Finally, he said curtly, “Crystal.”

Nick sighed, aiming to put out the burning bridge before it was reduced to cinders and driftwood “Good, you have a bright future ahead of you. Don’t let this business ruin that.”

“Noted officer,” James drained his drink in one long swallow and slapped some bills on the bartop. Nick Wilde sighed again, watching him go. He couldn’t deny a feeling of responsibility for the kid’s misfortune, but he had to maintain his own course. He did know what it was like to be suspected merely for your red fur and bushy tail.

When he looked up again a familiar face was scowling at him and threw their towel down on the bar with a slap. Nick raised a pointed eyebrow at his old mentor, “What do you want old man?”

“I thought we had an agreement, Nicky. You don’t come back without this girl of yours on one arm.” Todd told him, his burly arms crossed over his chest. “Here you are with no girl, you lying little rat.”

“I never agreed to that.”

Todd hummed, “True. But I don’t remember phrasing it as a question.”

“She was busy. We caught the guy by the way.” Nick explained with a shrug.

Todd leaned forward, propping himself on an elbow. An eager school boy waiting for a bedtime story once again, “Well at least give me some details Nicky, I need to know.”

“Don’t you have your own wife to fantasize about?” Nick asked with a smirk.

Todd made a motion of twitching his snout, “Yeah but she’s my wife. As far as she’s concerned one kit is enough. Nowadays I’ve got to live through your adventures- or should I say misadventures? Now spill.”

Nick chuckled, the same old Todd. Then he smiled nervously as he told him about the new arrangement, he was still kind of freaked out about it himself. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t decide if it was for good or bad. “Well, she asked me to move in with her.”

The older foxes eyes snapped open. “Jesus, Nick you have been busy. But start from the beginning man, I want to know the _whole_ story.”

Nick gave him a curious look, “What the hell’s that supposed to mean? I’m not some character in a narrative, Todd.”

“You know what I mean Nicky,” Todd waved him off with a dainty movement completely at odds with his brutish paws. Then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Start with how you two lovebirds met.”

“Well...” Nick rolled his eyes, hesitant. But there was no keeping anything from Todd the barkeep, he’d find out eventually through Finnick. So he let out a breath and started his story, “it was just another day in Savannah Central. I’d gone into Jumbeaux’s Cafe to get a jumbo-pop...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that cleared up a little of everyone's confusion and demonstrated the direction this series is taking. I know a lot of people were hoping I'd just throw our two heroes together in a passionate squabble of limbs and announce happily ever after, but I don't work that way. This will be a long series, and you will hate me for some of it. But I will provide as much Hopps/Wilde moments as I can.  
> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
